The Prince Melancholy
by Miyako Hanabuchi
Summary: Hatake Hidan si anak jurusan Pendidikan. Hidan mempunyai Fans Club yang bernama BBFC (Bad Boy Fans Club) yang beranggotakan 365 orang./"Penyihir perempuan Menara Utara? Apa maksudmu Dei?"/ Pria bersurai perak tersebut menguatkan segenap hatinya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut dengan penyihir tersebut.


**Desclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto **

**Pairing : HidanxHinata**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo (s), AU**

**.**

**.**

_Di sekolah ini ada seorang Pangeran "bermuka dua"_

**.**

**.**

_Dia adalah..._

**.**

**.**

**THE PRINCE MELANCHOLY**

**.**

**.**

**Special req for Gita NaruFujo :* **

**Keep enjoyed and Happy reading Minna ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMA Konoha Academy. Salah satu SMA yang sangat bergengsi di Konoha _City_. Sekolah ini terbagi dua jurusan, jurusan Pendidikan dan jurusan Olahraga. Bangunan sekolah juga dibagi secara simentris, kanan dan kiri dari gedung Administrasi. Tetapi ada satu masalah yang sedari dulu tidak terselesaikan. Kedua jurusan tersebut mempunyai hubungan yang buruk. Jurusan Pedidikan mendapat julukan "si kutu buku yang lemah" sedangkan jurusan Olahraga "monster liar berbau keringat".

Seperti kebanyakan sekolah, dari sekian muridnya pasti ada yang memiliki tingkat popularitas yang sangat tinggi. Yup! Hatake Hidan si anak jurusan Pendidikan. Hidan mempunyai _Fans Club_ yang bernama **BBFC** (_Bad Boy Fans Club_) yang beranggotakan 365 orang. Dari nama FCnya saja sudah ketahuan seperti apa sosok lelaki bersurai perak itu. Namun kelihaiannya dalam memperlakukan seorang wanita seakan-akan melupakan arti dari kata _bad boy_ tersebut. Dengan penuh semangat Hidan melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker sepatu. Saat ingin menukar sepatu, sekelompok wanita berjalan mendekati Hidan. Dengan perasaan gugup salah satu dari wanita tersebut menyerahkan sekotak bekal yang telah dibungkus sapu tangan berwarna merah.

"Hidan-_senpai,_ saya Yamanaka Ino. Ini bekal dari _Fans Club,_" Ujar perempuan yang bernama Ino _nervous _dengan muka semerah tomat.

"Terima kasih Ino-_chan_. Akan kumakan bekal penuh cinta ini sambil mengingat wajahmu." Hidan pun mengecup kening Ino. Yang dikecup seketika pingsan. Dengan seringaian kecil, Hidan pun pergi meninggalkan Ino. Pria _baby face _yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tak habis pikir dengan apa yg ada di dalam otak sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau pintar bermulut manis di depan mereka."

"Gak dengar gak dengar... _nee _Sasori, 20 hari lagi ada Festival Kebudayaan di sekolah kita ya. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu," Ujar Hidan antusias. Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tahun lalu seluruh anggota **BBFC** rela mengantri demi berdansa dengan Sang Pangeran. Mengingatnya saja ingin membuat Sasori ingin membelah kepala sahabatnya tersebut. Lalu mencucinya sampai bersih. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala Hidan berdiri tepat didepannya sambil menopang dagu.

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin berdansa dengan wanita bergaun putih." Lanjut Hidan dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"KYAAAAAAAA...!"

"Putih putih! Katanya putih!"

"Aku harus membeli kain!"

Sorak sorai kaum hawa yang secara langsung meng-_accept request _pangeran mereka dengan perasaan yang antusias. Hidan melebarkan senyumnya pertanda senang. Namun terkesan norak di mata Sasori.

"Jatuhlah kau ke Neraka, Hidan."

**('-')('-')**

Setiap hari Hidan berkencan dengan anggota dirumahnya. Bahkan setiap hari minggu tiap anggota mendapatkan "Hak Kencan Cinderella" oleh sang Pangeran. Namun perubahan akhirnya mendatangi hari-hari sang Pangeran yang semarak itu.

"Penyihir perempuan Menara Utara? Apa maksudmu Dei?" Tanya Hidan bingung.

"_Anno_...aku juga tidak tau _un_! Mengingat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku takut _un_!"

Sasori menghela nafasnya panjang, "Di lantai paling atas gedung Administrasi ada gudang kan? Gudang itu letaknya disebelah utara. Sepertinya itu tempat yang bagus untuk malam terakhir Festival pada saat acara _Hanabi _nanti," Jelas Sasori panjang lebar. Hidan memagut dagunya mengerti.

"Tadi Deidara dan Tobi pergi ke gudang, tapi _sensei_ itu malah menatap mereka berdua seperti ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup. Ditambah lagi dia memegang pisau. Iya kan Dei-_kun_?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil mengerling matanya nakal.

"Hiiee Kakuzu... jangan bicara seperti itu _un_!" Deidara menggigil ketakutan. Melihat Deidara ketakutan, Kakuzu tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa memperdulikan _death glare_ yang diberikan Deidara. Terlihat sang Pangeran terdiam mendengar penuturan Kakuzu. Pikiran Hidan melayang jauh. Sosok perempuan yang cocok dengan kebencian, dendam dan pembunuhan. Dengan penampilannya seolah-olah bisa menghancurkan isi dunia. Seorang supernova, staf pengajar di tahun pertama yang membuat takut para murid dan juga kolega _sensei_ yang lain. Hal ini sukses menarik perhatian Hidan. Selama ini Hidan berfikir bahwa wanita manapun bisa dia taklukan. Mengapa dia tidak mencoba menaklukan penyihir perempuan Menara Utara itu saja sekalian?

"Hinata..."

"Ehh..."

"Hyuuga Hinata, itulah nama penyihir tersebut," Ujar Sasori sambil menggigit sebatang Pocky. Tanpa sengaja Hidan melihat kearah papan tulis.

"**Festival Kebudayaan kelas 2-2**

**Warung **_**Crepes**_** cowok"**

**NB: SELURUH MURID COWOK HARUS IKUT! **

Melihat itu, muncul sebuah ide yang sangat _briliant_ di pikiran Hidan, "Hei... aku tidak bisa membantu kalian untuk persiapan Festival Kebudayaan ya. Soalnya aku harus berkencan dengan anggotaku," Terang Hidan tersenyum simpul.

"Semua siswa kelas ini harus memanggang _crepes_!" Geram Sasori. Kotak Pocky yang digenggamnya remuk seketika. Dengan perasaan kesal Sasori melempar kotak tersebut kearah Hidan, dan...

**DUAKH**

Sukses.

"_Ittaii... nee _Sasori! Kenapa kau tega sekali...!" Ringis Hidan sambil mengelus keningnya yang memerah. Sasori hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Hei Sasori!" Namun yang dipanggil tidak menggubris. Hidan menghela nafas. "Aku punya pertukaran dalam hal ini." Lanjut Hidan meraih kotak Pocky yang ternyata masih ada isinya. Lalu mengambil sebatang Pocky yang masih utuh.

**Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk**

Hidan mengunyah Pockynya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan temannya yang terheran-heran. Melihat Hidan yang asyik dengan jajanan stick panjang berbalut coklat itu, Deidara pun sadar akan terkejutnya. Terlihat dari mulutnya yang sudah menutup, "_Etto_...maksudmu apa _un_?" Tanya Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Seandainya aku bisa menaklukkan Hinata dan menguasai Menara Utara, aku akan dibebaskan dari tugas kelas...Gimana?" Tawar Hidan menatap temannya satu persatu. Yg ditatap hanya mendengus sebal. Lalu serempak menganggukkan kepala. Hidan pun mengacungkan jempolnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju Menara Utara. Dengan siulan kecil Hidan melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyapa beberapa anggota. Setelah sampai ke gudang Menara Utara, Hidan melihat ke teralis pintu tersebut.

"Ruang Materi Ilmu Sosial? Jadi ruangan ini bukan gudang dong." Hidan menggaruk kepalanya. Lalu membuka kenop pintu secara perlahan. Pria bersurai perak tersebut menguatkan segenap hatinya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut dengan penyihir tersebut. Saat daun pintu terbuka, Hidan pun masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya. Ruangan mendominasikan warna ungu dan abu-abu. Ditambah lemari kayu jepara dan beberapa perabotan lain menghias ruangan tersebut. Langkah Hidan terhenti tatkala melihat seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Tanpa sadar tubuh Hidan telah berada di atas wanita tersebut. Merasa terganggu tidurnya, sang wanita pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

**Tring**

"KYAAAA...ORANG JAHAT!"

**DUAKHH**

Kaki sang wanita pun sukses menendang "Benda Pusaka" milik sang Pangeran. Hidan pun pingsan seketika.

**('-')('-')**

"Nnghh..."

"Su...sudah sadar? Hiks..." Wanita tersebut mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Ehh..._etto_..."

"Ma-maaf ya...karna _sensei_ setengah tertidur dan melepas kacamata, jadi tidak tau kalau itu Hidan-_kun,_" Jelas Hinata segugukan.

'_Lho... dia mengetahui namaku? Rambutnya juga sudah dirapikan. Lagipula wajahnya terlihat normal saja. Ahh... ternyata matanya sangat besar. aku paham sekarang mengapa dia terlihat menakutkan_.' Batin Hidan sambil menatap wajah _sensei_nya itu. kulit putih, mata lavender, dan rambut indigonya membuat jantung Hidan berdegup kecil. Cantik. Hanya kata tersebut yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sensei. _Anno_, _sensei _selalu di sini?" Tanya Hidan tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ehh...iya. kalau di ruang staf, _sensei_ lain jadi kaku dan takut padaku..." Sedih Hinata.

'_Ternyata dia penakut. Kalau sedang khawatir jadi terlihat lebih cantik_.' Pikir Hidan dan sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang melihat raut wajah Hidan sedikit _blushing_.

"_Anno_... Hidan-_kun_ ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Eng... sebenarnya di kelasku mementaskan warung _crepes_ untuk Festival Kebudayaan nanti. Jadi aku ingin meminta tolong kepada _sensei _untuk membantu kami dengan cara mencicipi _crepes_ buatan kami. Yang kami butuhkan hanyalah kritik dan saran dari _sensei,_" Terang Hidan.

"Baiklah, kebetulan pekerjaanku tidak banyak." Hinata melihat buku Agendanya. Lalu mengangguk.

"_Arigatou sensei_. mohon kerjasamanya. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok _sensei_." Hidan pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghilang dibalik daun pintu.

**('-')('-')**

**Di ruang ganti**

"_So_... kau akan pergi ke Menara Utara dengan alasan mengembangkan _crepes_ yang cocok untuk anak cewek?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ya. Aku juga harus membawa contoh kesana." Kakuzu pun menyerahkan sepiring _chocolate crepes_ dengan bentuk yang sedikit berantakan. Hidan yang melihat isi piring tersebut mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak menaruh racun didalam _crepes_ ini, Kakuzu?" Tanya Hidan curiga. Kakuzu membalas tatapan nyalang Hidan.

"T-I-D-A-K." Jawab Kakuzu tak kalah sadis. Hidan pun mengubah raut wajahnya.

"_Nee_ Hidan, apa kau baik-baik saja _un_? Rasanya gak mungkin kau berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata. Bener gak Tobi?" Tanya Deidara sambil menyenggol lengan Tobi. Tobi hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Hidan menghela nafas. Bagaimana caranya Hidan menjelaskan kepada temannya tentang Hinata yang sebenarnya. Di satu sisi Hidan ingin menjelaskan tentang Hinata yang sebenarnya. Namun di sisi lain sifat Egonya muncul. Hidan tidak ingin mereka mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah _sensei _yang mempesona.

"Hidan..."

"Dia lumayan manis kok." Jawab Hidan jujur.

"WOT? Manis? Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil menyentuh dahi Hidan. "Tidak panas." Lanjut Kakuzu.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_..." Hidan pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang cengo melebihi sapi yang diperah susunya (?).

Sesampainya Hidan di Menara Utara, Hidan langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Alhasil Hidan melihat Hinata yang sedang mengganti baju. Muncul seburat merah di pipi Hidan. Hinata yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Hidan langsung memakai baju kaos abu-abu pucatnya dengan santai.

"Ehm..."

Seketika tubuh Hinata pun berbalik. Dalam waktu sedetik wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

"S-sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di situ, Hidan-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata malu.

"_Etto_... mungkin sekitar 3 menit yang lalu." Jawab Hidan.

"Fiuuhh..._Anno_, apa yang kau bawa itu Hidan-_kun_?"

"Oh, ini _chocolate crepes_. Aku ingin _sensei _mencobanya." Jawab Hidan sambil menyerahkan piring tersebut kepada Hinata. Hinata pun mengambil garpu dan Hap, sepotong kecil _crepes_ sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Enak..."

"Ehh..."

"Ini _crepes_ terenak yang pernah _sensei_ makan sebelumnya. Namun penampilan _crepes_nya sangat jelek." Kritik Hinata sambil meneguk air putih.

"Menurut _sensei_, apapun yang dibuat murid pasti enak." Lajut Hinata tersenyum. Hidan pun duduk di sebelah Hinata. Lalu melepas kacamata yang digunakan Hinata.

"_Sensei_, padahal kau _sensei _yang baik." Tangan Hidan membuka ikatan rambut Hinata.

"_Etto_..."

"Bagaimana kalau kacamatanya diganti dengan Lensa Kontak? Rambutnya juga jangan diikat," Saran Hidan tersenyum simpul. '_Kalau bersentuhan begini gimana reaksinya ya?_' Batin Hidan. Terlihat sebutir air bening menetes di mata _Lavender _Hinata.

"Te- terima kasih Hidan-kun, hiks...aku di perlakukan sebaik ini oleh muridku, hiks..." Hinata menangis terharu melihat perlakuan Hidan yang begitu baik kepadanya. Hidan pun memberi sapu tangan kepada Hinata.

"Sudah _sensei_ jangan nangis lagi." Hidan mengusap-usap punggung Hinata.

"Ma-maaf ya, padahal kau sudah kasih saran. Ta-tapi kalau _sensei_ memakai Lensa Kontak, tatapan mata _sensei_ jadi semakin tajam."

"Ahh iya benar juga."

"Kalau soal rambut sih masih bisa diatur. _Sensei_ senang kalau kau menganggap _sensei_ adalah _sensei_ yang baik. _sensei_ akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik." Ujar Hinata sambil memamerkan senyuman yang paling manis. Muncul seburat tipis di pipi Hidan. '_Aku kenapa? SADARLAH HIDAN! KAU HANYA MEMBUTUHKAN RUANGAN INI SAJA! TIDAK LEBIH!_'

**('-')('-')**

Menjelang Festival sekolah, Hidan selalu pergi ke Menara Utara untuk bertemu Hinata. Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa hangat saat melihat senyuman Hinata. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Hidan deg degan. Apa jantungnya sudah rusak? Saat berkencan dengan anggotanya dia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"_Sensei_..."

"Ya?"

"Apa alasanmu menjadi _sensei_?" Tanya Hidan ngasal.

"Ehhh... alasanku? _Etto_, karna Kurenai-_sensei_ yang mengajar _sensei_ waktu SD. Drama yang sangat mengharukan pada saat perpisahan dengan beliau," Terang Hinata terharu.

"Alasan yang melankolis."

Hinata menatap Hidan lembut, "Seperti drama, _sensei_ yang bisa diandalkan muridnya. Mendengar keluh kesah dan memberi solusi. Aku ingin menjadi _sensei_ seperti itu." Hidan menatap Hinata sendu. Perasaan simpati mulai muncul di hatinya, "Tapi saat ini rasanya nggak bisa, kenyataannya malah muridku yang mendengar keluh kesahku seperti ini." Lanjut Hinata sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang berair.

"Aku sih tidak masalah. _Nee sensei_, segeralah tunjukkan wajahmu di kelas." Saran Hidan sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya." Tutur Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Polos...seperti wanita suci yang menyamar menjadi penyihir_.'

"Hidan, cewek favoritmu seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

" Seperti _sensei._" Jawab Hidan semangat.

"Setiap hari kau pulang dengan cewek yang berbeda. Organisasi _Fans Club_ itu apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak _sensei_, itu hal pribadi kok. Jadi tidak merepotkan. Lagipula semua cewek yang suka aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja kok." Jelas Hidan.

"Tapi kalau begitu caranya kau tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia, Hidan-_kun_. Kau melibatkan semua perasaan pasangan yang menyukaimu. Nantinya jadi _aus_ bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa _sensei_, mereka semua menyukai "permukaan" ku. Tidak ada yang ingin tahu tentang kejelekan atau hal buruk tentang diriku. Aku ha-"

**GYUT**

Hinata memeluk Hidan. Sontak wajah Hidan memerah. Lalu Hidan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"_Sen_-..."

"Kau ini... pangeran yang baik hati dan kesepian," Ujar Hinata sambil terus memperdalam pelukannya. Berusaha untuk membagi kehangatan walaupun cuma sedikit.

'_Kalau begini, bisa saja aku menaklukkannya. Tapi aku merasa nyaman dan hangat. Meski bukan tubuh, perasaan saja pun bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini_.' Batin Hidan sambil mengecup pundak Hinata pelan.

**('-')('-')**

**Di dalam kelas**

Hidan menatap ke jendela. Melamun dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan ujung rambutnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau perasaannya sudah bersih. Perasaan yang dulunya suka memainkan hati wanita, kini mendadak bosan untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Yo Hidan!"

"..."

"Hidan-_kun_~!"

"..."

"Akhir-akhir ini Hidan sering melamun. Tidak biasanya _un_." Heran Deidara.

"_BAKKA_ HIDAN!" Teriak Kakuzu tepat di dekat indra pendengar Hidan.

"_Urusai urusai URUSAI_!" Hidan menendang bokong Kakuzu dengan keras.

**DUAKH**

"_Ittaii..._" Ringis Kakuzu sambil mengusap bokongnya perih.

"Hidan, bagaimana perkembangannya dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasori.

"Eng.. tetang itu..."

***Sudut pandang Hinata***

Hinata berjalan menuju kelas 2-2 sambil membawa 2 kantong plastik yang berisi jus dan camilan.

'_Aku akan berusaha tersenyum_.' Batin Hinata gugup.

"Bla..bla..bla.."

"Wahh ada heboh apa tuh di dalam?" tanya Hinata. Hinata pun mencoba mendekatkan telinganya di daun pintu kelas 2-2.

"Hidan hebat ya! Hinata saja bisa kau taklukkan _un_? _Sughoi_~!" teriak Deidara.

"Memang sih akhir-akhir ini gaya rambut Hinata berubah. Ternyata kau berusaha dengan keras ya, Hidan." Ujar Kakuzu mangut-mangut sambil menepuk bahu Hidan.

"Tentang pertukaran itu, kalau kau bisa menaklukkan Hinata di Festival nanti, kau tidak perlu bertugas. Kau boleh kencan dengan anggotamu." Ujar Sasori.

"Woi tunggu dulu! Awalnya sih memang begitu, ta-"

**BRUKK**

"Eh? Apa ada yang jatuh? Suaranya berasal dari luar."

"Biar aku yang buka pintu _un_!" Deidara pun menggeser daun pintu tersebut.

**Tring**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Spontan satu kelas berteriak (kecuali Hidan) melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu tersebut. Dengan wajah muram, Hinata menyerahkan jus dan camilan kepada Deidara.

"I-ini un-untuk kalian. Dahh." Hinata pun berlari menuju Menara Utara.

"_Sensei _tunggu!" Hidan mengejar Hinata. Sesampai di depan pintu Menara Utara, Hidan pun dapat menangkap Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hidan! _Sensei_ tidak perlu penjelasanmu lagi!"

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu _sensei_? _sensei _ken-"

"LEPASKAN! KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMAKSAKAN DIRI UNTUK DATANG KE TEMPATKU!" Teriak Hinata histeris. Sebutir air mata menetes di pelupuk matanya. Spontan Hidan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bukan... bukan gitu... aku..." Hidan kebingungan untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Hinata pun melepas pelukan Hidan.

"Makasih. Selama ini sangat menyenangkan Pangeran yang baik hati. Kau tidak boleh datang kemari lagi."

**BLAM**

"Maafkan aku, _sensei_."

('-')('-')

Sejak saat itu penyihir perempuan bersembunyi di Menara Utara. Lalu sang Pangeran pun mendadak berhenti bermain wanita. Seluruh anggota **BBFC** memprotes Hidan yang telah membatalkan seluruh jadwal kencannya. Namun Hidan tidak menggubrisnya. Hidan melangkahkan kakinya ke atas atap. Lalu duduk di sudut pagar pembatas. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang telah ia lalui bersama dengan Hinata.

"Membuat wanita menangis bukan hal yang pertama sih. Tapi..."

"Hei Tobi, Hidan sedang jatuh cinta tuh." Tebak Kakuzu yang sukses membuat tubuh Hidan menegang.

"Bu-bukaaan..."

"Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya." Saran Tobi.

"Tidak! Soalnya dia kan _sensei_ kita..."

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut mendengar jawabannya." Tebak Kakuzu lagi bagaikan anak panah yang menusuk ke dalam jantung Hidan.

"Lebih baik kau nyatakan saja sebelum terlambat."

"Baiklah kalau itu menurut kalian lebih baik." Hidan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sesampai di pintu atap Hidan melanjutkan. "Makasih."

Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepalanya.

**('-')('-')**

Hari ini adalah hari dimulainya Festival Kebudayaan. Semua _stand_ penuh dikunjungi seluruh sekolah yang berada di Konoha _City_. Tampak seseorang wanita sedang meminum _ocha_ dingin.

"Hinata-_sensei_."

"Ehh..."

"KAMI MINTA MAAF UNTUK YANG WAKTU ITU!" Ujar seluruh anak laki-laki kelas 2-2 sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... _anno_...kenapa mata kalian ditutup?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Hidan yang bilang. Katanya _sensei_ hanya matanya saja yang tajam, tapi saat mengobrol dia sangat baik. Dia juga yang menyuruh menggunakan cara ini. Mengenai waktu itu, sebenarnya kami ingin menggunakan gudang itu. makanya ka-"

"Kalau kalian butuh tempat itu, nih _sensei_ pinjamkan kuncinya." Hinata menyerahkan kunci gudang tersebut kepada Deidara. Kontan mereka semua melepas ikatan mata mereka.

"Kami sungguh-sungguh minta maaf _sensei_. oh iya, ini dari Hidan untuk _sensei_." Sasori pun menyerahkan kotak segi empat berukuran sedang. Hidan yang berada tak jauh dari situ berharap-harap cemas.

'_kau_ _boleh saja tak memaafkanku, tapi paling tidak malam ini..._'

**di aula sekolah**

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan kalian karena ada seseorang yang aku sukai."

Mohon Hidan sambil bertekuk lutut. Semua anggota BBFC merasa kecewa dengan tingkah Pangeran mereka. Ada yang kesal, sedih, bahkan ada yang melarang Hidan untuk berhenti bersujud didepan mereka. Hidan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Jujur saja, Hidan sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan mereka. Hanya seseorang yang sukses mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Hinata..

'_Malam ini saja, apakah kau mau berdansa denganku_?'

**('-')('-')**

"Hidan-_kun_."

Hidan pun menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang wanita cantik berbalut gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan aksesoris bulu bergantung di leher Hinata.

"Tempat pestanya di aula sekolah loh. Kenapa kita janjian di ruang penyimpanan ini?" tanya Hinata.

**Deg deg deg**

'_Gawat! Aku grogi! Dia cantik sekali malam ini._'

"Gaunnya cocok ya. Aku tidak salah pilih." Ujar Hidan terpesona. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata _blushing_.

"Maafkan aku _sensei,_ aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal seperti itu padamu." Bungkuk Hidan.

"Sudahlah Hidan-_kun_. Lagipula aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Eehh..."

"Iya, teman sekelasmu datang meminta maaf. Mereka jadi tidak takut lagi. Terima kasih Hidan-_kun_, kau benar-benar Pangeran yang baik hati." Hinata mengusap wajah Hidan. Hidan meraih jemari Hinata.

'_Aku tak akan melepaskan wanita yang berada di hadapanku ini. Selamanya._'

"Nah, ayo kita pergi dansa." Ajak Hinata.

**GREP**

Hidan memeluk pinggang Hinata, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Mengecup bibir merah milik Hinata. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

"_Sensei _pikir ngapain kita janjian disini? Pastinya tidak akan selesai hanya dengan berdansa saja. Maaf ya, murid yang nakal nih." Goda Hidan sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Tak lama Hinata pun ambruk.

"Huwaaa _sensei_ maafkan aku." Hidan pun meraih tubuh Hinata. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti dirinya.

"_Sensei_ bangun _sensei_! aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kumohon bangunlah..." Hidan menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata. tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hinata menampar pelan pipi Hidan.

**PLAK**

"Kena kau~!" Tawa Hinata pelan. Hidan menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Kau sukses membuatku ketakutan _sensei_." Hidan mengecup pelan pipi Hinata. Lalu menggendong wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu ke aula sekolah untuk berdansa.

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

Fiuhh~ akhirnya fict gaje eikeh selesai juga :3 /

_Etto_... Sebenarnya sebagian besar ide cerita ini berasal dari salah satu _doujin_ kesayangan eikeh cyint~ *dibuang* lagi males mikir ide -_- ngapain pikirin si ide? Ide aja gak pernah mikirin eikeh! *menangis tersedu-sedu* *dirajam*

R&R jika berkenan~

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


End file.
